A Way Back To You
by Aikawa-L801
Summary: Kise Ryouta was involved in an accident and was brought to the hospital. His husband, Kuroko Tetsuya, quickly rushed to the hospital after hearing the news, only to find out that the accident would completely change their lives. [Kise/Kuroko, KiKuro, BL, Shounen-ai, angst, fluff]
1. Chapter Prologue: The Accident

Pairing: **Kise/Kuroko**

Warning: **Shounen-ai, BL, angst.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

The blue sky darkened. Grey clouds gathered, accompanied by harsh droplets of water falling down.

Kise was driving along the highway, to the direction of his home. He had just finished his modelling session for the day and could not wait to meet his husband after they had been away for almost 2 weeks. It could not be helped when his recent modelling location was set far away from his living place.

He was smiling with the happy thought on his mind. Next to him lied a bouquet of red roses with a letter attached to it and a vanilla shake he had just bought. He was planning to surprise his husband when he arrived home... with extra help from those gifts.

Kise was sure his husband would be pleasantly surprised. No doubt about it. But, in order to do that, he would have to pass through this bad weather and arrive home safely.

Kise drove slowly, knowing that rushing would end up in unpleasant consequences — especially in this heavy downpour.

The rain was pouring too heavily this time — Kise could not even see what was in front of him. It made Kise wary to continue driving — as he knew it was very dangerous. Kise had considered to stop at the side, but no matter how hard the wipers to sweep the rain off the windscreen, the view was still very unclear. It left Kise no chance but to keep driving slowly.

Kise had no problem with that, of course. He knew he only had to drive straight for a longer period of time before there was a traffic light area to stop him. He was hoping by the time he was near the area, the rain would show him mercy.

The view in front of him remained unclear, but at least he could outline the view covered by the light from his car a bit.

Everything went well. Kise beamed when he saw that the pour slowly weakened — it was still heavy, but Kise could see the view clearly with the help of the wipers — and was glad that his prayer was answered.

Kise was almost there. Before him, he could already see those traffic lights — the one for his path was showing red. By the time he was within the area, the light changed to green.

The way to his home was going to the right — where he had to endure several more minutes of driving — and he gave the right arrow signal before he turned the car to the direction.

Kise did not know what had and how it happened, but somehow he found himself swallowed by a sudden darkness.

The last thing he heard was a loud sound of crash which echoed the dark sky.

* * *

Somewhere, a young man was scrubbing the dishes in the kitchen with a soft, melodious song from a radio accompanied him.

He softly hummed the song along — looking across the window in front of him, thinking — while his hands automatically doing the work.

The sound of his mobile phone ringing tone playing snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

He stopped the running water, then went to wipe his wet hands with the towel which was hanging near the sink.

He then went to the living room, where he put his phone on the big table surrounded by four sofas.

It was a called from one of his friends. The name "Midorima-kun" was on the screen.

He pushed the green button.

Minutes later, he slowly fell on his knees, dropping his phone. Few tears were dripping to the floor as quiet sobs filled the otherwise silent room.

"Kuroko? Oi, are you okay?" the voice of the caller echoed from the phone.

There was no way he was okay.

When he knew his husband was involved in a car crash.


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The morning sun rose, the birds chirping melodiously — the signs of a fine, sunny day — became ironic in Kuroko's blue eyes.

Kuroko was sitting next to Kise's bed, staring blankly at the scenery through the large window.

It had been three days since the tragedy happened... and Kise had not yet woken up.

Kuroko shifted his gaze to Kise. He was lying unconsciously on the bed, his head, right arm and both legs bandaged. An IV drip was attached to his wrist.

Kuroko's thought went back to three days ago. According to the doctor who was in charge of Kise, he was involved in severe car crash which left his car completely wrecked. It was a miracle that Kise had survived.

Unfortunately to the other car owner whom his car collided with Kise's, he passed away alongside with his wife and two daughters, leaving the couple's only baby boy alive. Based on the witnesses who saw the post-accident, the mother bent her whole body to cover her youngest child on her lap.

Sacrificing her life for her own child's... It was heartbreaking, yet it touched many people's hearts.

Currently the baby boy was in the hospital nursery. Kuroko had visited the baby yesterday, and by just looking at him... it stirred something in him.

Kuroko had decided to adopt the little boy, which was still in the process.

Back to Kise, yes, he survived. But, the doctor said it came with a price. He added, he was not sure yet, still the doctor said that the impact of the collision was very hard on Kise's head.

The doctor concluded with, "It may or may not be happening, but Kise-san has a high chance of..."

 _Losing his memory_ , Kuroko ended his flashback with a sigh.

He rested his head against his arms which rested on the side of the bed.

 _Now, what am I going to do if... it is real?_

Kuroko felt like he was on the verge of tears. There were too many frustrating thoughts on his mind that he could not handle well.

He felt hopeless.

"He hasn't yet woken up, it seems."

A male voice behind him made him sit straight and turn to the direction of the source.

"Aomine-kun... and Kagami-kun."

"Hey, Kuroko." Kagami greeted. "Here, I bought you food for breakfast."

"You don't have to..."

"Nah, it's better to. I can see you haven't taken care of yourself since that day," Aomine interrupted. "I'm sure he will be glad to find you nourished when he wakes up."

Kuroko looked at them, eyes glistening.

He was lucky to have friends who care for him... like them, wasn't he?

Kagami quickly grabbed a food from the plastic bag and gave it to Kuroko. "Here, help yourself."

"Thank you..." Kuroko took the food and began to eat.

Aomine pulled two empty chairs near him. He gave one to Kagami — which he gladly took — and sat next to Kuroko.

"Anyway, my team has investigated the cause of the accident," Aomine began, trying to be careful with his words. He knew it was a sensitive topic to Kuroko. "According to the CCTV which taped the incident, when Kise was making a turn to the right... the other car from the opposite direction seemed to have lost control and crossed the next path — which happened to be the one Kise went to."

"One thing also... The other car speed was beyond limit and its brake was not functioning," Aomine continued, frowning. "I'm not sure if this is true, but the accident seems like a planned murder."

Kagami looked at Aomine warily while Kuroko remained passive.

"Oh, before I forget," Aomine stood up. "Taiga, where's my bag?"

"Here," Kagami gave him the bag.

Aomine pulled down the zip and started roaming his hands inside the bag.

"My team found this on the seat next to Kise," Aomine handed the bouquet of roses. Many of the petals were already wilted and were coated with creamy white substance, the plastic covering the flowers was looking a bit wretched. "I think he bought this for you. There was also a vanilla shake... but the content spilled... so I can't bring it to you. But, I can bring the smell though. Hope it hasn't yet spoiled."

Aomine let out a forced laugh, in hopes to brighten Kuroko's already sad day while handing the flowers to him.

But, Kuroko did not laugh. He looked at the flowers with his tear-filled eyes.

That made Aomine feel guilty.

Kuroko took his time to completely remove the bouquet from Aomine's hands.

He could smell the vanilla... his favourite flavour.

"Th-thank you, Aomine-kun."

Kagami gently grabbed Aomine's arm, who in response, looked at him quizzically.

"I think you need time to be alone... We'll be back in an hour. Let's go, Daiki."

The door opened, then closed. Kuroko's eyes remained on the bouquet, not even glancing when his friends went out.

He blinked at the letter attached to the bouquet. He did not realise this was there...

Kuroko detached the letter gently. On the letter, written, "To my Tetsuya-cchi." with Kise's handwriting.

Those writing made Kuroko tear up again. _I am getting emotional again_ , he thought.

Kuroko carefully unfolded the letter. Some of the words were stained by the vanilla shake, but he could still read them well.

 _ **To my dear Tetsuya-cchi,**_

 _ **Hehehe, I repeated those words again, didn't I? Anyway, hello Tetsuya-cchi! It has been a while-ssu. I miss you. (T-T)**_

 _ **You must be wondering why**_ _ **did**_ _ **I writ**_ _ **e**_ _ **this letter for you to read when I am next to you, waiting for you to finish reading my letter.**_

 _ **Well, I just feel like want to be a more romantic husband for Tetsuya-cchi. How do I do? Do you fall deeper for me now?**_

 _ **Please don't hit me with Ignite Pass! I'm just kidding! (ToT)**_

 _ **Enough about that. This time I am serious, really!**_

 _ **It has been 2 weeks. So... How about a romantic dinner date at the usual restaurant tomorrow night?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Kise Ryouta.**_

Kuroko stared at the last paragraph of Kise's letter. He could not contain his tears anymore — this was too much.

 _Of course, I'd love to, Ryouta-kun..._

* * *

A/n: Hello, everyone. I just want to leave a note about Kise's letter. It is supposed to have many emoticons there, but since ffnet doesn't really allow/recognise some characters… they might be erased. Therefore, if anyone wants to read the complete letter… I suggest you to visit the AO3 version of this fic. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: The Prayer

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Ten days passed and Kise was still unconscious.

Kuroko sat next to the bed, his arms cradling an infant. Two days ago, the adoption process had successfully completed with the help of Akashi. The child was finally, officially under Kise and Kuroko's care since no family from any of his parents' sides wanted to claim him.

When Kuroko was able to take the child away from the nursery, it was the time when he learned the little boy's name and age.

His name was originally "Satou Mamoru" which had changed into "Kise Mamoru" and the nurse said he was around six months old. He has short, brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

Currently, the little boy was sleeping soundly in Kuroko's arms. Recently, they had many visitors coming — they were mainly Kise's former Kaijou teammates. Kuroko's former teammates also came, especially those who were related to Kise's friends. Aomine and Kagami also made a habit to visit them frequently, with Aomine sharing more information about the accident and Kagami helping Kuroko to take care of both the baby and him — as Kagami was sure Kuroko did not bother to keep himself healthy ever since Kise was admitted to the hospital.

Kagami, as usual, came to bring Kuroko food.

"Kuroko, time to eat breakfast," Kagami said.

Kuroko did not reply, which made Kagami worry. Lately, Kuroko had made him more and more worried. Kuroko started to lose weight from the lack of appetite, his eyes became weary... and as if there was no trace of living in him. He neglected his health too much that every time he walked, Kagami was afraid he might faint on the spot.

Kagami had tried to comfort him, persuade him to eat, make his day brighten a bit with lame jokes. But, Kuroko did not even make an effort... It was tiring, seriously. Kagami was tired of seeing his former shadow become someone he did not know.

But, he could not just let him like this, could he?

Kagami understood how Kuroko feel. He had experienced this before — when Aomine was shot on the shoulder and leg during the day he tried to capture a murderer on the run.

That day was one of those days Kagami regretted letting Aomine to pursue his job as a policeman. But, he did nothing to stop him.

That was why... every time Kagami felt like wanting to scream at Kuroko to stop hurting himself and wake up, he held himself.

 _But, it's still frustrating to see him like this_ , Kagami said at himself.

Suddenly, Kuroko stood up and handed Kagami the baby.

"If you don't mind to babysit him while I'm eating," Kuroko said, looking at the sleeping little boy.

Kagami let out a soft smile, taking the baby from Kuroko's arms. "Of course I don't mind."

Kuroko took the food out and ate it slowly, while Kagami sat on the chair, rocking the baby gently.

Kagami shifted his eyes to Kuroko. _At least, he's eating_ , he thought happily.

Kuroko chewed his food absent-mindedly. It was difficult to swallow the food without feeling like he wanted to throw it out back, which made him refuse to eat. But, if he did not eat... everyone would be worried. And he did not want that.

Kuroko let out a quiet snort. _If Ryouta-kun saw my condition, he would've fussed over and forced me to eat..._

He became depressed again. Really, now. Every time his mind wandered to Kise... He could not help but to be on the verge of tears.

 _It hurts._

Every time, he never failed to remember every memory he had with Kise before the accident. Each time never failed to make him think that he had never been a good husband to Kise, he wished he replied back Kise's affections, he wished that he could show him how he really loved him.

 _I wish I can say "I love you" to him..._

Kuroko stared at the remaining roses Kise gave him which he put in a vase.

 _If I was granted one wish... Please, give me a chance._

Kuroko closed his eyes, tears now falling down.

 _A chance to show him my love which he deserves._

 _Please._

His prayers were not immediately answered.


	4. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

That day marked the second week after the tragedy and Kise finally woke up.

It was during the evening, when the sky turned orange as the sun set. Kuroko had many visitors coming during the morning until afternoon, and currently the remaining were Aomine, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Murasakibara and Akashi.

"It's almost night," Akashi announced, looking at the window. "I guess Atsushi and I have to leave now if we do not want to arrive home late."

"Right~ It's time to release Muro-chin and his husband from our little devils' clutches," Murasakibara added.

"Our twins are not devils, Atsushi," Akashi scolded, though there was no hint of anger. "Well, I hope Kise will wake up soon. Don't be hard on yourself, Kuroko."

Akashi gave Kuroko an assuring hug. Murasakibara too, gave him a hug before both of them left.

"Well, we will stay for another hour before leaving," Kasamatsu said.

"As usual, we will be staying over," Kagami said.

"Why don't you go for a walk, Tetsu?" Aomine suggested. "It has been two weeks since you went out. I think the baby would be happy to be out once a while."

Kuroko was about to protest, but before he could open his mouth, the cries of Mamoru interrupted him. He immediately hushed him, rocking back and forth gently.

"Look, he really wants to go out," Aomine said.

Kagami then helped Kuroko to stand up and gently pushed him to the direction of the door.

"I'll accompany you. See you guys later."

The door behind Kagami closed. Kagami kept pushing Kuroko forwards gently, until Kuroko retorted that he could walk on his own.

"Where are we going, Kagami-kun?"

"To the garden. It's calming when you visit during the night and the view is beautiful."

Kuroko let Kagami led the way, his steps were gentle to avoid his little boy from waking up.

They began chatting animatedly throughout the walk until they reached the garden, where Kuroko quickly took a seat on one of the benches, followed by Kagami.

Kagami was right. It was calming to stay there, watching at the star-filled, dark blue sky.

Until they saw Aomine running frantically towards them.

"Aomine-kun? What's wrong?"

Aomine halted his run when he was in front of them, chests heaving as he gulped as much air as he could.

"Ki... se...! He... wo... ke... up!" Aomine tried to say between his breath.

Kagami and Kuroko exchanged confused looks with each other, then looked at Aomine again, puzzled.

Aomine growled, frustrated. "It's Kise! He has woken up!"

That hit both of them.

Kuroko was about to run, but stopped when he realised the sleeping baby boy on his arms. He shifted his eyes on Kagami, stuck between his choices.

"Alright, I get it!" Kagami quickly, but gently released the boy from Kuroko's arms. "I'll follow you right after. Now go!"

"Thank you," Kuroko murmured. Then he ran as fast as he could, leaving Aomine and Kagami.

"Sheesh. That Kuroko..." Kagami shook his head, chuckling. He turned his head to Aomine. "Hm? Aren't you going to catch up with Kuroko, Daiki?"

Aomine frowned. "And leave you here, alone? No way." He then looked at the figure of Kuroko which slowly became smaller as he ran further. "Besides, it's between both of them now..."

Kagami's expression went sullen.

"So... Does he remember...?"

Aomine looked at Kagami, his lips thinning. "About that..."

Kagami listened to Aomine, eyes widening as he heard the shocking information.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroko finally arrived at the front of the door, panting heavily. He tried to calm himself, to prepare himself mentally for everything that would happen behind this door.

Kuroko reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open.

There was Kise, sitting on the bed with Kasamatsu and Hayakawa at his sides.

All pairs of eyes landed on Kuroko as he revealed himself to them.

A pair of blue eyes accidentally connected with a pair of golden eyes.

"Ryouta-kun..?"

The golden-haired young man tilted his head, observing the blue-haired person in front of him.

"Who... are... you?"

Kuroko felt like his heart had just skipped a beat.

His worst nightmare had turned into a reality.


	5. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Oh, it's Kuroko-cchi!"

Kise exclaimed after he squinted his eyes, then closed them as he rubbed both eyes, trying to clear his blurred view.

"Sorry, Kuroko-cchi. I can't see you earlier, you see," Kise laughed a little.

Kuroko remained frozen on his legs. He sensed something was wrong... but, what was it?

"Kuroko-cchi?"

Kuroko blinked.

 _Kuroko... -cchi..?_

Kuroko looked at Kasamatsu and Hayakawa. Both of them were just like him.

Puzzled. Confused.

Kise was also confused. But his was different than everyone's in this room.

"Umm...?" Kise made a sound, unsure to react in this weird, awkward situation.

"Kise, do you remember everything? Or anything you feel like... missing?" Kasamatsu asked, a hint of worry was clear in his voice.

Kise turned his head to look at Kasamatsu. Then Hayakawa. Then Kuroko.

Did he do something that was wrong in their eyes?

 _Missing? Is there anything missing..?_ Kise tried to remember.

All he knew was he was involved in a car crash and unconscious for... two weeks — Kasamatsu told him.

But... the way their eyes looked at him... told Kise that he was forgetting something.

Something that he should have remembered, but could not.

"I don't know..." Kise finally reply, his voice was weak.

Kuroko stared at Kise. His eyes were filled with his unshed tears, which were threatening to fall.

"I-I'm going out for fresh air," Kuroko announced, then making his way outside.

Kise looked at Kuroko, puzzled. What was that? He felt like he had seen something...

Kise shifted his head downwards.

Why did he feel guilty all of sudden?

By then, his eyes caught something glimmering on his finger.

He finally saw what had went wrong.

* * *

The door closed behind Kuroko, and he was met by two taller figures in front of him.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said out of reflex.

Aomine and Kagami could see the unshed tears within Kuroko's eyes, as they were glistened by the lights.

"Kuroko, why are you going out? What about Kise?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko wanted to reply Kagami's question, but he found those words were stuck on his throat.

Aomine seemed to have caught the situation by looking at Kuroko's reaction.

"He doesn't remember, isn't it?" Aomine's voice was quiet, almost to the point of whispering.

Kuroko gazed down the floor, his sight became blurry. He needed to get away from them. Or he would break down.

"He does remember," Kuroko replied, softly like a whisper. His voice was broken from holding his tears. "He remembers me... as Kuroko."

 _Kuroko as his friend. Not Tetsuya, his... husband._

Kagami looked at Aomine, eyes glistening. As if he did not know what to do, as if he was lost...

 _'Daiki. Tell me, what should I do? I can't stand seeing my friend like this...'_ those red eyes spoke.

"Taiga, accompany Tetsu to wherever he wants to go. Just calm yourself first, Tetsu," Aomine said. "I'll check on Kise."

Kuroko was about to protest, he really wanted... he needed to be alone at this moment. But when he saw Aomine's eyes, Kuroko knew, it was better not to.

Kuroko nodded.

"Let's go, Kuroko." Kagami took a final glance at Aomine, before he went off with Kuroko.

 _Please, don't do anything out of mind, Daiki._


	6. Chapter 5: The Revelation

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Kise stared at the glimmering object which surrounded his ring finger.

Was that thing always on his finger? Kise did not remember wearing it. Why, how, and when did he wear that thing?

Kise blinked his eyes.

 _Don't tell me..._

Kise slid the glimmering object off his finger. The object, which was a ring, lied on top of his palm. He observed it very carefully. Then he found something.

The inner surface of the ring had the initials R and T with a heart in between engraved on it.

 _R... and... T?_

"Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise called, his eyes remained on the ring. "Who... or what, are R and T? And do you know since when did I wear this ring?"

Kasamatsu looked at Kise, frowning. "Kise, you aren't playing a dumb joke, right? Because if you do, I tell you, your joke is cruel."

Kise shifted his eyes to Kasamatsu, bewildered. "... Why would I do that? I'm seriously asking you, senpai!"

Kasamatsu was about to answer him, but a familiar, male voice from the direction of the door interrupted him.

"They stand for Ryouta and Tetsuya," Aomine revealed, closing the door. "In case you haven't realised, that is a wedding ring."

Kise glanced at Aomine, then shifted his gaze downwards.

"... I knew it," Kise mumbled.

"Can you guys leave us alone?" Aomine turned his head to Kasamatsu and Hayakawa. "I need to talk with him."

Kasamatsu exchanged glances with Hayakawa, who had stayed silent ever since Kise had awoken. They nodded and stood up.

"Well, it's getting late anyway," Kasamatsu spoke. "We will visit again soon. Get well, Kise."

Kasamatsu patted Kise's shoulder before he went to the door with Hayakawa. When he was about to pass Aomine, Kasamatsu whispered something to him.

The door was closed. Aomine stepped to the side of the bed, grabbing a chair then sat.

"Let's settle this quickly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagami and Kuroko went back to the garden, sitting on the previous bench.

Kagami took a glance at Kuroko, who had been making no sound and looking downwards ever since they arrived here, after they left Mamoru at the nursery.

Kagami sighed. The problem had becoming more and more complicated and difficult, wasn't it?

Suddenly, Kagami heard a sound... a sound of muffled sobs.

Kuroko had been crying silently, it seemed.

Kagami felt heavy on his chest. It must be hard for Kuroko to face the cold reality. Of course, after all... it involved a person whom he loved dearly.

Kagami patted Kuroko's back gently, trying to comfort him.

 _Everything is gonna be alright, Kuroko._

* * *

About an hour later, Kagami and Kuroko saw that Aomine was going to their direction. Kagami quickly stood up.

"Daiki?" Kagami frowned. "Why are you here..? What about Kise?"

"You guys take too long to get fresh air and calm down. I wonder if something bad had happened, so I went to check," Aomine scratched his head. "Anyway, Tetsu. Kise wants to talk about something."

Both Aomine and Kagami looked at Kuroko, who looked at Aomine.

Kuroko hesitated for a while, before he finally stood up.

"I'm going to the toilet to wash my face first." Kuroko spoke before he went off.

Aomine and Kagami looked at Kuroko as he walked away.

"So... You didn't do silly things to Kise, did you?" Kagami asked, eyes staring far at the retreating figure of Kuroko.

Aomine looked at Kagami, eyes widening. Then he let out a small smile which resembled a smirk.

"I wish. I really want to punch him on the head to see if his memory returns," Aomine answered, making Kagami turned to him. "But nah, I just tell few things he should know and leave the rest to Tetsu."

"Think they will be alright?" Kagami's eyes reflected worry and unsure.

Aomine chuckled.

"You should know already. They will go through this — they are more than alright."

 _Just like us._

Kagami smiled. Then he leaned his head on Aomine's shoulder from his side. Kagami slid his hand into Aomine's, entwining their fingers together.

"You're right."

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry. It's been a while since I updated. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think so far! The lack of reviews kinda discourage me to continue...


	7. Chapter 6: The Resolution

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

There was an awkward silence lingering in the room.

Kise and Kuroko stilled on their seats — in Kise's case, the bed. They exchanged glances with each other, hoping the other would start the conversation first.

Which brought them into this awkward silence.

"Umm—" Both of them started at the same time, startling each other when they realised the other wanted to speak first.

"..."

"... Ryouta-kun, you can start first..."

"E-Eh? No, no, Kuro- I mean, Tetsu- emmm..." Kise stammered as he did not expect for the sudden suggestion. "Sorry!" Kise bowed, hands against each other and above his head. "I don't know what should I call you now..."

"It's okay, you can call me Tetsuya," Kuroko offered Kise.

"If you say so..." Kise was silent for a while. "Anyway... Tet... suya-cchi?" Kise hesitated when he called Kuroko by his first name, as it was foreign to him.

"What is it, Ryouta-kun?" Kuroko locked his blue eyes at Kise, waiting for him to talk.

Kise, realising that Kuroko never stopped his habit of calling him by his given name and never once hesitated to use it even though Kise lost his memory of being his husband, felt guilty for Kuroko.

Guilty for losing his memory of marrying him.

As if Kise was a bad husband for forgetting his own spouse.

"I'm sorry... for being unable to remember myself as... your husband," Kise replied, his voice sounded very sad. "I don't really know why... Aomine-cchi said you are the best thing happened to me, and I know it's true... Because I love you. Even now, I can't believe I am married to you. I have loved you ever since we were in Teiko and until now, I love you. Even with me having no recollection of being your husband can't stop my feelings for you. But why? Why did I forget, Tetsuya-cchi? Did we fight before I got into accident?"

Kise clenched his teeth and shut his lips tight. Being not able to remember one thing which was very important to him was too frustrating.

Two soft, warm hands made their way to wrap themselves around Kise's hands which were clenching the blanket covering his legs.

"We didn't, Ryouta-kun. All I know is that you were on your way home after you done your modelling session," Kuroko replied, his voice monotone, but there was a hint of gentleness within. "Also, we're hardly fighting. You are too kind to fight with me, Ryouta-kun."

"Then, why did I lose my memory...?"

"I don't know, Ryouta-kun," Kuroko said. "It makes me wonder too. All this time, you never show any signs of being unhappy with marrying me..."

 _It makes me wonder if you were faking your happiness for my sake_ , was the hidden thought.

"But for me to be unhappy with you... is just surreal to me," Kise said, looking at Kuroko, eyes glittering with adoration. "I'm sure my happiness is genuine! I love you, after all!"

Kuroko's cheeks went warm. Really, even if Kise had lost his memory of their marriage, he was never embarrassed to confess his feelings towards Kuroko.

If only Kuroko could be as straightforward as him...

"Still, I wonder why did I..." Kise turned his head downwards, his shoulder drooped.

"Ryouta-kun," Kuroko called, his hands still wrapping around Kise's. "Instead of wondering why you can't remember, it's best for you to spend your time to remember them again. I will help you."

Kise tilted his head upwards, looking back at Kuroko. He was met by a sight which was rare to be seen by everyone; a soft-smiling Kuroko.

Kise stared at Kuroko for a while as he was mesmerised by Kuroko's rare display of expression — a soft smile at that.

Then, Kise let out his bright smile.

"Okay!"

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Kuroko finally realised the room was dim. He had accidentally fallen asleep, it seemed.

Kuroko remained on his seat, massaging his sore shoulders and back. Sleeping on the chair with body bent forwards was really uncomfortable... He looked to the front, and saw a sleeping figure on the bed in front of him.

The view was unclear in the dim room - only the moonlight and the weak light from the table lamp were available as the light sources - but Kuroko could still outline Kise's figure on the bed.

Kuroko, out of habit, absent-mindedly caressed Kise's soft hair, his movement gentle as not to wake him up. His blue eyes softened and he let out a small smile.

 _For Ryouta-kun's sake... It's time for me to make a change._

* * *

A/n: OMG I bet this story is really boring! I'm sorry. I tried but I lose my motivation. I have writer's block and I feel like no one really wants to read this so... I'm sorry. Thank you very much to those who reviewed and read this. T^T

If anyone wants to get connected to me, you can always find me here: facebook dot com / aikawa dot kazuhime


	8. Chapter 7: The Promise

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

A week passed and finally Kise was allowed to be discharged from the hospital.

The doctor who was in charge of Kise had made a final check-up on him. Kise's arm and legs were almost healed — though he still needed to use crutches or wheelchair to move — and the only problem remained was... his memory.

The doctor told Kise and Kuroko that his case was rare and a bit strange — a way to say that he was not sure how it happened and its specific causes aside from the collision impact - and he came up with many possible causes, though he was not sure himself.

When Kuroko asked any possible ways to regain his memory again, the doctor replied, "Perhaps, by showing Kise-san anything which always reminds him of your marriage, he can remember again."

The doctor's answer caused Kise and Kuroko to share a look.

Anything which always reminded Kise of their marriage, eh?

This was going to be... difficult.

At least, to Kuroko, who was feeling a pang in his heart.

* * *

Kise's eyes twinkled in amazement in response to the sight before him.

"Uwaaah," Kise exclaimed with excitement. "So this is our home? It's huge!"

Kise started walking slowly with the help of the crutches, inspecting the house. Kuroko followed him with Mamoru in his arms, ready to help Kise in case he stumble over.

As they went around the house, Kuroko showed Kise the directions to every room so Kise would not be lost in their own home.

When they were finished, they rested in the living room. While Kuroko decided to have some snacks to fill their stomach and went to the kitchen, Kise sat on the long couch, holding Mamoru in his arms.

Kise playfully wriggled his finger on Mamoru's tummy, causing him to giggle. All of sudden, flashbacks of their first meet crossed Kise's mind.

Back to about six days ago, it was the first morning after Kise had woken up.

It was also the first time Kise saw Mamoru. When Kuroko brought him from the nursery and to the room, Kise was curious of him.

Imagine his surprise when Kuroko introduced Mamoru as their child, although Kuroko immediately told him the whole truth about the little boy.

Kise's eyes absent-mindedly soften at the memory of their first meet. He felt this foreign feeling - the tingling, warm feelings which once overwhelmed his heart when he first held Mamoru - surged his heart again.

Kise wanted to protect this boy and raise him with love and care - he even made that promise to himself, and Mamoru in his heart.

Kise just did not realise that someone had became a witness to his promise.

* * *

While Kise was deep in his own world, Kuroko was standing at the kitchen entrance with his hand on the wall, observing his husband.

Earlier, Kuroko had just finished making the snacks for both of them and was on his way back to the living room with a tray when he saw a beautiful scene in front of him; a smiling Kise while tickling Mamoru.

Somehow, Kuroko found himself putting the tray on the table near the entrance, his eyes on Kise.

Kuroko watched how Kise suddenly stilled, as if he remembered something. Then he let out a smile.

"We will raise you with love and care. I will also protect you, Mamoru. You don't have to worry, because you will have the best family in this world. I promise you."

Either Kise intended to say it out loud or not, he surprised Kuroko with his sudden talking, a promise at that. When Kuroko recovered from his shock, his soft smile appeared.

Well, it was time to go before the tea and the biscuits went cold.

* * *

A/n: I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. Yep, I've once given up continuing this story... Actually, I've already written up until chapter 10, so I'll try to keep updating those chapters and also find the motivation to continue chapter 11 along the way. Anyway, thank you for your reviews, my lovely readers! Please try to bear with your lazy writer for now... ^^

Also if you have facebook, let's get connected! (and perhaps you can scold me to quickly finish writing this story XD)


	9. Chapter 8: The Longing

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Kise could not sleep.

It was the first night after his discharge. The first night he was allowed to sleep with Kuroko... on the same bed.

Kise had the sudden urge to shift his body to a comfortable position, but he held himself. It was awkward enough for him to sleep with his crush — which had became his husband out of nowhere, in his opinion — on the same bed, and to just simply move his body a little... he felt embarrassed to do it.

Perhaps, Kise merely did not want to wake Kuroko up. And also, perhaps Kise still viewed Kuroko as a person he did not know very well aside that he was his crush and teammate...

Kise stared at the ceiling above him. All events that had happened to him recently made him wonder more and somehow the thoughts really exhausted him.

Why did he forget? What had happened before the accident? Was his marriage with Kuroko a happy one? The same questions kept playing in his mind and he could not help but to sigh.

Kise took a peek at Kuroko, whom his back was facing him.

It seemed like Kuroko was already sleeping. Kise wondered if he could shift his body without waking him...

Slowly, Kise put pressure on the bed through his arm, rising his upper body to turn to his side and lowered down his body gently, minimising the bounce he caused on the bed.

Ah, this is more comfortable, he thought as he closed his eyes.

Indeed, he fell into a deep sleep soon his body relaxed. The questions could wait, now all he needed was a good rest.

* * *

Kuroko could feel the mattress bounced as Kise moved. The blanket was also slightly pulled from Kuroko, though it barely slipped away his body.

Kuroko closed his eyes, but never once falling asleep. Somehow, he had trouble sleeping that night since his eyes refused to co-operate with him and chose to keep him wide awake.

He opened his eyes as soon he knew he would not be able to sleep. The first thing he saw was Mamoru's crib next to the bed, with Mamoru soundly sleeping within.

Kuroko's eyes softened. Taking care of Mamoru was somehow very easy to him — he rarely fussed and cried during the day. Though, this was the first night Mamoru was sleeping with him in the same room and Kuroko was hoping he was like the day him.

Now, Kuroko wanted to look at Kise without getting caught. He decided to steal a glance of Kise behind him and ended up seeing his back.

His manly, broad back.

Kuroko's cheeks heated up as an urge to hug Kise and nuzzle those manly back and broad shoulders suddenly tugged his desire.

Kuroko wanted to do it, but the situation forbade him from doing so. Kise might freak out by him and Kuroko did not want that.

Yet, he longed for the touches. Was it wrong for him to desire his own husband? To do things which involved touching, hugging, loving...

But, the man next to him... could he still consider him as his husband? Or his husband whom he loved dearly was assumed... gone for now?

Kuroko tried his best to suppress his tears. He had to be strong. He knew he could go through this.

In his heart, he only hoped that every time he thought of Kise, he would end up smiling brightly and not crying sadly.

For now, he just had to let go of his urge and try dissociate himself from the painful reality.

Well, at least in his dream, he could be with Kise in any way he wanted lest the reality decided to be harsher on him when he woke up later.


	10. Chapter 9: The Longing Continued

CHAPTER 9

It turned out that the fate decided to be kind to Kuroko this day.

When Kuroko first woke up, he felt something solid and warm in front of him.

A body. Someone's back.

Kuroko did not register the fact that he was hugging someone next to him. He was too comfortable with the warmth he had missed for the past four weeks.

He missed this kind of warm feeling.

Kuroko buried his head deeper into the warmth, nuzzling his nose against the solid back. His arms - which circled around the waist of someone he had not yet registered aside from this person was his husband - tightened, refusing to let go of this comfortable feeling.

To Kuroko, this was a bliss he had longed for... a bliss he really needed after losing it to the tragedy.

He wished he had cherished this moment when he still had his beloved husband... who remembered him.

Kuroko's eyes half-liddedly opened. His eyes were still heavy and he did not want to think much about his tragic life...

Slowly but surely, Kuroko slipped back into his dreamless sleep, finding comfort in this inviting warmth.

55555

The first time it happened, Kise was startled.

He had awaken far earlier he had expected - especially his night was not exactly comfortable enough that he would wake early. He thought he would at least wake up around 10 in the morning. It was still dark to him, so the possibility of sun rising was still impossible at that time.

Kise tried to get back into his sleep.

Then, it happened.

Kise involuntarily jerked his body a bit and almost let out a loud yelp - if not for the fact that someone was sleeping next to him. He widened his eyes.

The moment two arms sneaked around his waist and something - he suspected a head - was pushed against his back.

He could feel it.

He shivered when he felt something soft rubbed against his back through the fabric.

 _What was he doing?,_ Kise thought, a look of horror was on his face.

Kise stayed still. He did not dare to make a move, even with just turning his head to see his back.

It was decided that closing his eyes and pretended it did not happen were all Kise could do at this time.

Until, the slender arms tightened around his waist.

Kise opened his eyes again.

 _Oh, well... this could not be helped, could it?_

Kise let out a soft sigh, placing his hands on top of Kuroko's arms before closing his eyes with a smile.

55555

When Kuroko woke up, the first thing he found out was the empty space next to him. It took him seconds to register that Kise was already out of their bed, which was followed by a feeling of disappointment in Kuroko's heart.

Then, a muffled sound of a baby's cries pulled Kuroko out of his haze mind. He looked at Mamoru's crib, and he was nowhere to be found. But, Kuroko knew Mamoru was outside of the bedroom, through his loud cries which were suppressed by the wall and the closed door.

Kuroko could also hear Kise's voice, muffled yet panic was clear in his voice. Imagining the way Kise frantically trying to calm Mamoru, Kuroko held his small smile before deciding to get up and help Kise to get out of his trouble.

A/n: Finally, the next chapter! I'm sorry for the late update. This was supposed to be published weeks ago but I had problems editing it...

Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews you gave me! They mean a lot!


	11. Chapter 10: The Mistake

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Kise stirred from his sleep. He shifted his body so that he could bury his face deep against the pillow. His hand then reached out to the spot next to him.

He felt nothing, but the soft mattress underneath his palm.

Kise instantly opened his eyes and turned his head. His eyes confirmed it — Kuroko was not there. It took him few seconds to register Kuroko's absence, then another few minutes wondering where he had gone, to finally remember what Kuroko had said the night before.

Kise buried his face back into the pillow as his mind wandered back to last night.

* * *

"Eh?"

Kise looked at Kuroko, the pointed ends of his chopsticks were resting against his lips. "You want to go back to work tomorrow?"

Kuroko nodded. "The headmistress said the children miss me..."

"I see..."

"Are you sure... that it's fine for me? I mean—" Kuroko bit his lips, not sure if he should continue.

"Hmm? What is it, Ku—Tetsuya-cchi?" Kise let out a forced smile to hide his clenched teeth.

Smooth move he made there, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kuroko. He knew what Kise was about to call him.

A name which would remind him how he had lost his husband in the car crash... and that husband is yet to return, even though his body is before him... alive.

"... Tetsuya-cchi?"

Kise waved his hand in front of Kuroko's eyes. That successfully brought him back to the present, though being greeted by the Kise's worry face made him feel a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, Ryouta-kun. About earlier, I mean.. are you fine if I leave you alone with Mamoru? It won't be long, but your legs are not completely healed... I'm worried..."

Kuroko looked down at his food on the table.

Kise watched him for one moment before he began to say, "I'm fine with it."

Kuroko's attention was immediately caught. He looked at Kise, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"You said it won't be long, right? Then, I'm fine with it," Kise replied with a smile. "Though, we might need someone to take care of Mamoru... Not that I can't do it! I can, but to be safe, we should ask someone to help me while you're not here..."

Kuroko was silent for a moment, his mind trying to reconsider Kise's idea. Not long after, he nodded.

"I'll try to call someone later, then."

* * *

Kise let out a sigh.

 _Kuroko-cchi will be back by mid-day... I don't want to wake up without him here..._

He turned his head to look at the small clock on the night stand next to his side of the bed.

8.30 am.

He buried his face again, rubbing his face against the pillow surface. A muffled whine — yet audible to the whole room — came out of his mouth as he rubbed his face.

The door was suddenly opened, which was followed by a familiar, male voice.

"Kise, are you alright?"

But that voice, sadly, was not owned by Kuroko. It made Kise want to whine louder.

And he did.

"Uwaaaaa! I want Kuroko-cchiii!"

He was met by a painful chop on his head.

* * *

"Seriously Kagami-cchi, you don't really have to hit me that hard.."

Kise and Kagami were sitting at the dining room. Kise rubbed the sore spot on his head with his comical tears in the corner of his eyes as he looked at Kagami, who was feeding the newly woken up Mamoru on his arms.

"Serves you for whining. I thought you were hurt."

"But still..." Kise's tears were flowing comically.

Silence.

Kagami took a look at Kise, his mind contemplating to ask about one thing he had noticed earlier.

"Kise..." Kagami started, hesitation was clear in his voice.

"Hmm?"

Kagami heaved a breath before he continued, "Earlier, you yelled Kuroko-cchi—" Kise's eyes went wide, "—instead of Tetsuya-cchi. Why?"

There was a long, silent pause after that. Kagami remained waiting, while Kise remained quiet, looking down at the table in front of him.

"Well... I—that—" Kise mentally cursed himself when he knew he had no reason to stammer, but he did anyway. He silently took a breath to relax himself. "It's just—I feel like I don't deserve to call him Tetsuya-cchi... I mean, that name feels precious, and only the time I become his husband I feel I deserve to call him that name."

"And you're not his husband? You're married already. "

Kise opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again by bitting his lips.

Kagami looked at Kise for a long while, then decided it was better not to wait for his answer anymore.

"You know, if you think you can't call Kuroko with his first name," Kagami stood up, carefully to make sure Mamoru feel undisturbed. "Tell him. That you feel uncomfortable. Or he would think... I don't know. Something negative."

With that, Kagami left the room.

Kise's head hung down, staring at nothing in particular. He felt as if his heart was constricted after hearing Kagami's words.

He needed to end this faster.

He just needed to.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry for leaving this story not updated for almost 5 months, everyone! I'm still working on this... reviews are welcomed!


	12. Chapter 11: The Hope

Hey guys! Some of you may have known about this, but for those who don't, I have a news for you. From now on, I will post my fics at my website instead of here. Links will only be provided here, the full story however will be at my website.

Here's the link: aikawafics . blogspot . c,o,m /2017/04/chapter-11-kise-x-kuroko-way-back-to-you . html (just erase commas, spaces)

Your support will be appreciated guys! Thank you and see you there!


End file.
